


We śnie wyciągając ręce

by Filigranka



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Fix-It, Gen, Polski | Polish, czas teraźniejszy, kategorie wangstu i angstu są postkolonialnym katowskim wyparciem, ludzie zwariowałam fiki rozdaję, styl manieryczny i majaczliwy i zdania bardzo pokrętne (a autor nadal bez talentu wieszcza)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Arianrod prosiła o fix-it do wiadomej końcówki. Ergo - fiat fix-it! Chociaż to "fiat" trochę mi zajęło...Fix-it polega na tym, że przeżyli Jyn i Cassian. Moja wersja puchatości, czyli nadal sporo smętku i szarości.





	We śnie wyciągając ręce

**Author's Note:**

> Wiszę ten tekst Arianrod od miesięcy. Najpierw napisałam szybko pierwsze części, ciut ponad połowę, potem się zacięłam... I końcówka jest przyspieszona, ale inaczej bym nie skończyła w ogóle (z tego samego powodu wrzucam), a to wszak obiecane. Arianrod, mam nadzieję, że Ci się mimo tej poetycko otwartej et ściętej końcówki Ci się spodoba! I że jest tak akurat ta mieszanka angstu i puchatości, która Ci służy za kakao.
> 
> Arianrod chciała fix-it do Rogue One. Fix-it, wiadomo, miał dotyczyć Jyn i Cassiana i ratować ich z grobu, do którego wrzucili ich scenarzyści. ;) Jedno słowo wielce wulgarne pada.

      — Przecież... — chrypi Cassian; gardło ma wyschłe na wiór, od długiego niemówienia, obrażeń i lęku, bo białe ściany sali szpitalnej ozdobione są symbolami Imperium. — Przecież zginęliśmy... Zginąłem.  
     — Miałeś szczęście. — W głosie lekarza nie ma ironii, ale to niewiele znaczy, bo oficerowie medyczni Imperium wychodzą z tej swojej akademii kompletnie pozbawieni poczucia humoru. — Wody przybrzeżne na Scarif są za płytkie, by wywołać tsunami, ale wystarczyły, by złagodzić efekty radioaktywnej fali wywołanej...  
     Następuje długi naukowy wywód, z którego Cassian rozumie głównie tyle, że Imperium doszło do wniosku, że dyrektor Krennic już do niczego się im nie przyda, w przeciwieństwie do pełnych potencjalnych informacji jeńców. Lekarz tego tak nie ujmuje, skupiony na medyczno-biologicznej stronie sprawy, ale Andor umie przecież czytać między wierszami.  
     Żołądek zaciska mu się w supeł, a kwas podchodzi do gardła. Nie na długo – aparatura zaczyna piszczeć, doktor kręci głową, przez rurki kroplówki przelatuje płyn i nie mija pół minuty, a Cassian opada w ciemność.  
       
  
       
Kiedy się z niej budzi ponownie, nie ma przy nim lekarzy. Jest za to oficer Imperium. Oficer patrzy z pogardą, cedzi słowa przez zęby, odmawia też podania jakichkolwiek informacji, ale te z Andora próbuje wydobyć perswazją i podstępem, nie biciem.  
     Któregoś dnia pojawia się dziennikarz, którego twarz Cassian mętnie kojarzy z politycznych dzienników. Robi zdjęcia. Kręci holofilmy. Oficer każe Andorowi się uśmiechnąć, pokazać, że nadal ma wszystkie zęby.  
     Dziennikarz przez wszystkie przypadki odmienia słowa „bitwa nad Yavin IV” i „wymiana jeńców”.  
     W ten sposób Andor dowiaduje się, że na Scarif rzeczywiście wygrali.  
       
  
       
Drugą dobrą wiadomość dostaje kilka tygodni później, kiedy, otoczony kordonem szturmowców tak szczelnym, jak gdyby był samym królem Onderonu, wychodzi z rękawa kosmicznego na teren nieczynnej platformy górniczej, zamienionej chwilowo w święcie neutralną ziemię.  
     Gdy wzrok przyzwyczaja się mu już do światła, najpierw dostrzega charakterystyczną sylwetkę Vadera, potem rozpoznaje kilku rebelianckich polityków i dyplomatów – i uśmiecha się, bo nie wie, co innego miałby zrobić – a potem przenosi wreszcie wzrok na kolejną gromadkę szturmów, widzi wśród nich Jyn i zalewa go fala – ulgi? radości? czegoś jeszcze? – tak silna, że niemal zwalająca z nóg.  
     Nadal nie ma pomysłu, co ze sobą zrobić, więc nadal się uśmiecha. Jyn rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, znajduje w końcu jego spojrzenie i odpowiada uśmiechem, równie zmęczonym jak zapewne ten jego.  
       
  
       
Pierwsza zła wiadomość dochodzi do niego kilka chwil później, gdy Cassian rozejrzy się już dokładniej po stacji i odkryje, że wśród kilku innych Rebeliantów-jeńców nie ma nikogo innego z akcji na Scarif.  
       
  
       
Mijani przez niego imperialni piloci – coś w spojrzeniu, sposobie poruszania się, tikach mówi mu, że to piloci – wydają się raczej zawstydzeni niż przerażeni, nawet kiedy stają przed Vaderem. Cassiana dobiegają jeszcze jakieś oficjalne przeprosiny, ucięte przez samego Mrocznego Lorda, „nie wasza rzecz”. Andor odruchowo zbiera informacje, chociaż ta jest w istocie stara: wszyscy wiedzą, że Vader nie znosi wysokich rangą oficerów, nie zwykłych żołnierzy.  
       
  
       
Zła wiadomość numer dwa trafia go dopiero z powrotem wśród Rebeliantów i brzmi „Alderaan”.  
     W ten sposób Andor dowiaduje się, że na Scarif rzeczywiście wygrali, ale jednak – jak zawsze, jak zawsze – odrobinę za późno.  
       
  
       
Uwolnieni jeńcy zostają podzieleni na grupy; każda ma swojego opiekuna. Nie lecą do nowej bazy Sojuszu. Rozkaz brzmi: ukryć się, przeczekać parę pierwszych tygodni, aż Imperium trochę o nich zapomni, a rebelianccy technicy i lekarza upewnia się, że nie podrzucono im ani nie wszczepiono żadnego namierzającego świństwa.  
     Cassiana dopowiada sobie jeszcze „i że was nie złamali”, ale nie odczuwa goryczy. To logiczne, sam nie ufałby – nie ufał – tym z towarzyszy, którzy spędzili jakiś czas w łapach Imperium. To nic osobistego, to tylko znajomość życia. Przedstawiciele większości inteligentnych gatunków łamali się na torturach, poddawali szantażom, chwytali każdego cienia. Sam by sobie nie ufał. Sam sobie nie ufa, nie do końca, i z ulgą przygląda się płonącym więziennym ubraniom, ściętym włosom, krwi wirującej w maszynerii diagnostycznej.  
     „Czysty, czysty, czysty”.  
       
  
       
Andor i Jyn trafiają do jednej, wysłanej na – najciemniej jest pod latarnią – Naboo grupy. Są w niej sami. Logiczne: byli na jednej misji, w jednym czasie ich złapano, mniej więcej podobne rzeczy mogą powiedzieć, gdyby wpadli znowu. Nie ma co mieszać wiedzy kilku komórek, to tylko ułatwi Imperium pracę.  
     Cassian podejrzewa, że Farsara, ich opiekun, Bothanin w średnim wieku, uprzejmy, wygadany, zawsze wesoły, ma przykazane, żeby to jego zabić najpierw. W końcu służył Sojuszowi znacznie dłużej, wie o wiele więcej.  
     Czuje się to myślą uspokojony, ucieszony nawet. Nie zastanawia się, czemu.  
       
  
       
Jyn jest cicha i apatyczna. Nadal twarda, ale bardziej w sposób nastawiony na przetrwanie wszystkiego, cokolwiek by to było, niż działanie i zmianę sytuacji. Jest tą Jyn, którą Andor poznał na początku: zniknął gdzieś zapał tuż sprzed misji na Scarif, zniknęła gdzieś desperacka pomysłowość, siła, charyzma. Jyn nie kłóci się teraz z Farsarą o to, kto ma zrobić zakupy i co na obiad, a co dopiero o przeprowadzenie militarnych operacji.  
     Cassian zastanawia się, czy to po prostu wypalenie po misji, paradoksalne zmęczenie spokojem i bezczynnością, które tak często dopada żołnierzy – które tak często dopadało też jego – gdy zabraknie wyraźnego celu, jasnego rozkazu. „Wypocznijcie i wszystko sobie poukładajcie” to zdecydowanie mało jasny rozkaz. Raczej dowód braku zaufania; Andor to wie, rozumie i nie czuje żalu, ale Jyn raczej tylko przeczuwa i możliwe, że jest rozżalona.  
     Albo to nie żadne wypalenie, tylko coś poważniejszego. Jyn ze Scarif mogła być Jyn straceńczą, poświęcającą wszystko w imię misji danej przez ojca, Jyn chwilowo pijaną adrenaliną i skupioną na tej wypełnieniu ostatniego życzenia Galena, jakiekolwiek by ono było. Być może oczekiwała, że potem się z nim zobaczy. Być może życie było dla niej rozczarowujące. Być może nigdy tak naprawdę nie zaczęło jej zależeć na Rebelii, a Cassian to przegapił, dureń, odruchowo mierząc innych swoją miarką.  
     Być może jeszcze coś innego. Tak czy siak, Andor nie ma pomysłu, jak je pomóc. Wiedziałby, jak pomóc kumplom, ale Jyn to nie jest to samo – nie wie do końca, czemu, chyba dlatego, że jednak nie jest z Sojuszu, nie ma sobą lat walki o sprawę. W zasadzie, Cassian nie jest nawet pewien, czy powinien się w ogóle wtrącać. To jej prywatne sprawy.  
     Prywatne sprawy, które kiedyś, w przyszłości, mogą zagrozić powodzeniu misji Sojuszu. Sprawa musi znać swoich żołnierzy. Lata szpiegowskiego rzemiosła krzyczą, by Andor jednak dokładnie zbadał sprawę, przecież chyba umie, przecież zawsze może spróbować, w końcu tyle lat sprzedawał i wyciągał informacje, procentowe szanse, że ma jakieś zdolności śledcze, wynoszą „całkiem sporo” – tutaj, niestety, odgrywanie głosu K2-SO się mu załamuje, bo nijak nie potrafi wymyślić konkretnej prawdopodobnej liczby.  
     Próbuje sobie powiedzieć, że nie może. Ufam Jyn, tłumaczy temu wyobrażonemu androidowi, tak jakby i trochę, pod pewnymi względami, dodaje zaraz. Nie chcę zdradzać tego zaufania.  
     Cóż, odpowiada wizja, sensu stricto to ona musiałaby ci ufać, żebyś mógł jakieś zaufanie zdradzić.  
     Cassian woli nie pytać, nawet samego siebie, jakie na to jej zaufanie widzi procentowane szanse.  
       
  
       
Naboo jest piękną planetą. Piękną, bogatą i stosunkowo wolną, nawet w tych mrocznych czasach. Imperator wie, że władca absolutny, które nie potrafi zapewnić dobrobytu i przywilejów ojczystej planecie, sam siebie stawia w pozycji żałośnie nieudolnego, egoistycznego bubka. Naboo od początku nowego porządku cieszyło się więc nie tylko spływającymi z całej galaktyki bogactwami, ale także pewną wolnością słowa. Nie taką, by pozwolić sobie na pisanie ostrych politycznych satyr, lecz wystarczającą, by z czułą drwiną wspominać polityczne początki Palpatine’a i wszystkiego jego senackie gafy.  
     Z drugiej zaś strony Imperator, jak każdy dyktator, ma ego zdolne dławić słońca. Starannie omija więc Naboo i wszystkie te rodzinne, urocze, upokarzające wspomnienia. Idealne miejsce na romantyczny wypad. Idealne miejsce, żeby ukryć kilku buntowników na przymusowym urlopie.  
     Cassian nie wie, co Jyn przeszła na śledztwie, więc woli zakładać najgorsze, bicie i tortury – generalnie polityka Imperium zakazywała gwałtów na płci dowolnej, nie z humanitaryzmu bynajmniej, ale ze względu na niebezpieczeństwo przywiązania. Zakłada również, z doświadczenia, że skoro ta nie mówi, to lepiej nie pytać. Albo się wygada, albo dostanie silniejszego ataku histerii, w trakcie którego wszystko z niej wyjdzie, albo po prostu przepełznie przez najgorszy okres.  
     Byleby tylko po wierzchu wszystko wyglądało na załatane i działające. W końcu są tutaj, Andor nie ma złudzeń, jak na okresie próbnym. Obserwowani. Czy nadają się do służby. Czy mogą wrócić.  
     I może to jest płaszczyzna na której mógłby zacząć rozmowę z Jyn. Jakąś dłuższą rozmowę, nie tylko wzmianki na temat jedzenia, pogody czy nowego odcinka popularnego holoserialu.  
     — Powinnaś więcej wychodzić — rzuca więc Cassian, kiedy akurat są razem na dworze, skąpanym w tym łagodnym, niemal pastelowym słońcu Naboo. — Rozejrzałem się już po okolicy i znam parę niezłych miejsc... Znaczy, to nie to, co myślisz — dodaje, bo na twarzy Jyn odbija się głównie zakłopotanie. — Nie to, na co to brzmi. Po prostu... Powinniśmy wstawać w miarę wcześnie, wychodzić, bawić się, pić, łazić po klubach i burdelach, oglądać seriale... Cokolwiek. Być aktywnymi i funkcjonującymi, ale tak w normie. Żeby uznali, że wszystko z nami w porządku.  
     Jyn patrzy na niego z ociupinką zaskoczenia.  
     — Kto i po co...  
     — Farsara. Psychologowie Sojuszu, którzy dostaną od niego dane. Dowódcy, którzy dostaną raporty. Żeby ustalić, czy jesteśmy zdolni do służby. Im normalniej będziemy się zachowywać, tym szybciej nas przywrócą. Potrzymają trochę, dla bezpieczeństwa, żeby zgubić ogony, jeśli są, a zaraz potem będziemy mogli ruszyć na misję. Ani się obejrzysz. Tylko trzeba strugać normalnego. — Szczerzy zęby.  
     W spojrzeniu Jyn jest teraz powaga. Ostrożność. Cassianowi od razu przechodzi ochota na szczerzenie zębów.  
     — Andor — mówi dziewczyna, dziwnie delikatnie, jak nie ona. — Ciebie będą przywracali do służby. Ja nigdy się nie zaciągnęłam do Rebelii. Nie mam rangi ani nic. Nie muszę się martwić o żadne raporty. — Uśmiech się, sztucznie, z wysiłkiem, i bardzo widać, że jakoś wcale jej to nie cieszy.  
     — Żartujesz sobie? Oczywiście, że jesteś w Rebelii! Wymienili się za ciebie, tak? Myślisz, że ja się jakoś oficjalnie zaciągałem, kończyłem jakieś akademie...? To Rebelia. Jak się pojawisz i pomożesz, i sprawdzą, że jesteś w miarę czysty, to czuj się przyjęty! — Rozkłada ręce w teatralnym geście powitania. — Na pewno czeka już na ciebie jakaś prosta misja na rozgrzewkę. Tylko przejdziemy te durne obserwacje i...  
     — Przyszło ci do głowy, że może ja wcale nie mam teraz ochoty koniecznie przystępować do jakiejś Rebelii? — syczy Jyn; to bardzo, bardzo głośny syk, bardzo wściekły.  
     Cassian odsuwa się odruchowo, ale w głębi duszy czuje ulgę. Dziewczyna krzyczy – okazuje emocje – to dobrze. Powinna się wyładować. Może na nim, skoro nikogo innego nie mają pod ręką. Tak, zdecydowanie lepiej na nim na Farsarze, który by to wszystko zaraz wziął, zanalizował, ujął w tabele i terminy.  
     — Nie masz ochoty. Oczywiście. Jesteś w...  
     — Mógłbyś przestać zachowywać się jak jakiś pieprzony droid medyczny?  
     — Pewnie — odpala odruchowo, jak do kumpla — kiedy tylko ty przestaniesz zachowywać jak się pieprzony droid. Dowolnego typu.  
     O, teraz Jyn zachłystuje się z oburzenia. Bardzo, bardzo dobrze. Zaraz pokrzyczy, porzuca przedmiotami, a potem pójdą się razem upić i wszystko wyjdzie na prostą. Jak zwykle. Jeśli w czymś Cassian ma doświadczenie, to w towarzyszeniu bojownikom po przejściach.  
     — Tylko siedzisz, milczysz, bąkniesz trzy słowa od wielkiego dzwonu. Wykonujesz polecenia. K2-SO wykazywał więcej osobowości od ciebie.  
     — Świetnie. — Jyn unosi podbródek, osadza się mocniej na piętach. — Jeśli myślisz, że cię teraz przeproszę, że przeżyłam w miejsce twojego wieloletniego oddanego przyjaciela...  
     — W ogóle nie o to chodzi...  
     — ...to sorry, ale spieprzaj na... — urywa nagle. Marszczy czoło. — Jak się nazywa to drzewo? O, tam?  
     Cassian nie ma pojęcia.  
     — W każdym razie, sorry, ale spieprzaj na tamto drzewo. — Wbrew słowom Jyn nie wraca już do postawy bojowej, więc Andor pozwala sobie na uśmiech.  
     — Gdybyśmy więcej wychodzili, moglibyśmy się nauczyć, jak się nazywa. Tamto drzewo.  
     — Mhm. Akurat. Prędzej nauczylibyśmy się po prostu lokalnych przekleństw. To zawsze pierwsze, co się podłapuje... Czemu się tak uśmiechasz?  
     — Bo już zdążyłem wychwycić kilka lokalnych wariantów. Zapieprza jak Gunganin, nurkuj stąd, greeks-gehi-tldsa – to coś bardzo wulgarnego po gungańsku...  
     — Jak ty w ogóle dajesz radę to wymówić?  
     Wzruszenie ramion. Gadanie o pracy i misjach. To jest proste.  
     — Od szóstego roku życia pracuję dla sprawy. Sporo mnie przerzucało. Wiesz, z miejsca na miejsce. No i jestem szpiegiem. Muszę szybko łapać takie rzeczy. Wtapiać się w tłum.  
     Jyn łagodnieje. Wzdycha. Odwraca się w kierunku „tamtego drzewa” – i skwerku po prostu, jednego z licznych pięknych, wypielęgnowanych skwerków, ogrodów, parków i lasów Naboo. Nawet w uboższych dzielnicach, ja tak, gdzie ich ulokowano, mieszkańcy mają dostęp do zieleni. Cassian nie wie, czy to obywatelskie prawo wpisane w tutejszą konstytucję, ale równie dobrze mogłoby być, tak powszechnie jest przestrzegane.  
     — Też mnie rzucało po całej galaktyce — stwierdza Jyn. — Też się musiałam wtapiać. Najpierw u Sawa Garrery, potem sama... — zawiesza głos.  
     Co w takie zawieszanie wkładać, to akurat Andor świetnie ma opanowane.  
     — Było chujowo — oznajmia z absolutną pewnością i stuprocentowym przekonaniem; i nawet nie udaje.  
     Jyn nie kiwa głową, ale niemal niedostrzegalnie się uśmiecha.  
     — Możemy iść do jakiejś zapchlonej speluny, powspominać stare czasy. Znaczy... wymienić się wspomnieniami.  
     — Nie masz niby całego mojego dossier, panie wielki rebeliancki szpiegu? — W głosie Jyn brzmi rozbawienie, może trochę gorzkie, niemniej rozbawienie, nie jawna wrogość.  
     — Miałem nadzieję, że pomożecie mi wypełnić luki, obywatelu — rzuca sztucznie urzędowym tonem.  
     Błąd. Jyn się zaraz napina, gaśnie. Najwyraźniej za szybko dotknął tematu przesłuchań. Albo nie docenił tego, jak bardzo nią wstrząsnęły. Cassian kombinuje, jak naprawić sytuację, myśli przelatują mu przez głowę tabunami...  
     — Wiesz co? Szlag by to, masz rację. Chodźmy się napić.  
       
  
       
Bar jest duży, zatłoczony, pełen różowego światła i roślin. Powietrze jest zaskakująco świeże jak na taki tłum – klimatyzacja działa pełną parą. Naboo daje każdemu obywatelowi dostęp do zieleni oraz świeżego powietrza, nawet jeśli tym każdy jest pijak albo ćma barowa, myśli Cassian, popijając tutejszy rodzaj piwa. Jest lekkie, niskoalkoholowe. Cassian nie ma ochoty na wódkę. Za szybko znieczula, a on chce być czujny, przytomny. Dla Jyn. Dla Sprawy, bo Jyn jest teraz jedną wielką niewiadomą, zagrożeniem albo szansą.  
     Bar jest duży i gwarny, więc wypełnia ich długie milczenie – „smakuje ci drink?”, „ta, fajny, nie za słodki”, cisza, „niezła muzyka, nie?”, „tak, przyjemna”, cisza, „ładna pogoda w tym tygodniu”, „no, ale mogłoby już trochę popadać, żeby tylko suszy nie było”, potem znów cisza, tak w kółko – dziesiątkami innych głosów.  
     Farsara i tak powinien uznać to za postęp, ba, sam Cassian uznaje to za postęp. Piją. Milczkiem, bo milczkiem, lecz piją. Wszystko w normie. Prędzej czy później, przy pierwszym albo dziesiątym (wieczorze, zagajeniu, kieliszku), ale w końcu każdy się po alkoholu rozrzewni, rozgada.  
     I na piątej czy szóstej popijawie Jyn zaczyna w końcu mówić. O dzieciństwie, o matce. O ojcu. Cassianowi to nie przeszkadza – zabił wielu, a tego jednego właśnie nie. nie musi czuć winy, zażenowania, niepokoju. A nawet gdyby musiał, to i tak by nie czuł. Zbyt wiele razy siedział przy jednym stole z imperialnymi, wysłuchując ich złości i żałoby. Uroki pracy pod przykrywką.  
     Aż wreszcie Jyn mówi – pyta, ale tak neutralnym, przeciągniętym przez alkohol i zmęczenie tonem, że intonacja jest niesłyszalna:  
     — Naprawdę chcesz wrócić do Rebelii?  
     Najprostszą odpowiedzią byłoby „tak”, ale Cassian nauczył się już, że Jyn nie lubi jego prostych odpowiedzi, ripostuje je albo milczy.  
     — Imperium jeszcze nie upadło — odpowiada wobec tego.  
     — Walczyć można na różne sposoby.  
     Teraz Cassian powinien być ostrożny, ważyć słowa. Tylko w jego żyłach też krąży już sporo alkoholu, więc zamiast tego rzuca, cokolwiek bełkotliwie:  
     — Jak Saw Garrera.  
     Jyn się napręża i przez chwilę wygląda na to, że do świtu będą już pili w milczeniu, ewentualnie dziewczyna zaordynuje powrót do kwatery – do „domu”. Ale chwila mija, Jyn przełyka ślinę, z trudem, jakby przełykała raczej szkło. Coś się zmienia w jej twarzy, spływa na nią spokój, spokój, nie alkoholowe otępienie. Ciekawe. Cassian odruchowo wrzuca ten moment do archiwum w swojej głowie, do przegródki „Jyn Erso”.  
     — Tak też — stwierdza dziewczyna, łagodnie, lecz z naciskiem. — Między innymi.  
       
  
       
Jyn nie porusza więcej tego tematu, ale Cassian i tak zaczyna drążyć. Nawyk.  
     Zna inne niż Rebelia organizacje sprzeciwiające się Imperium, oczywiście. Nie mógłby nie znać. Zrozumiałby też, gdyby Jyn chciała wrócić do metod Garrery, sam niejednokrotnie, mimo głębokiej wdzięczności wobec Sojuszu, czuł pragnienie – tęsknotę – ostrej, bezpardonowej walki, takiej, w której nie musiałby się wstrzymać ze względu na wewnętrzne spory dowództwa, polityczne wahania, dylematy moralne „góry”, tej samej „góry”, która potem wysyłała go, by zabijał i zdradzał.  
     Rozumiał Garrerę. Pewnie dlatego właśnie jego wysłano z Jyn na tamtą misję. Rozumiał Gerrerę i sądził, że zrozumie też Jyn... Ha, na tym się zdecydowanie przejechał. To akurat na szczęście.  
     Co naprowadza go, po dniach rozmyślań i wahań, do wniosku, że może powinien jednak zapytać Jyn po prostu, o co jej chodziło. Nawet jeśli sam taki pomysł wygląda na szalony.  
     — Tułałam się trochę po tej galaktyce. — Wzruszenie ramion. — Widziałam nie tylko młodzieżowe bojówki. Zupę brać z kuchni dla ubogich też się nie raz zdarzyło.  
     — Czyli chciałabyś teraz działać przez... organizacje charytatywne? Połowa z nich jest wspierana przez Imperium! Rozładowują napięcie w społeczeństwie, wykonują pracę rządu, pozwalają...  
     — A druga połowa jest przez Imperium serdecznie znienawidzona i zwalczana. I nie zajmują się żadnym „rozładowywaniem napięcia”, tylko realną pomocą. Część z nich wspiera dzieciaki, których rodzice zginęli za tę waszą... naszą... sprawę! Inne tworzą niezależny od Imperium system edukacji, bo wolność zaczyna się w głowie, nie od karabinów!  
     — Przekazali ci ten slogan w którejś charytatywnej garkuchni? — Cassian nie potrafi wstrzymać ironii, chociaż słyszał ten „slogan” też w Sojuszu, chociaż wie, że to w zasadzie jakaś tam prawda.  
     Jyn wali szklanką o blat. Szklanka wytrzymuje, blat też, tylko alkohol się wylewa.  
     — A nawet jeśli, to co? — rzuca zaczepnym tonem. — Przynajmniej mnie nakarmili. Mnie i wielu innych. Mieli chyba prawo do paru sloganów. Zwłaszcza że mieli rację.  
     Trauma po Scarif z niej wreszcie zaczyna schodzić, przemyka Cassianowi przez głowę. Już się nauczył, że takich komentarzy lepiej z tej głowy nie wypuszczać na język.  
     — Myśmy też wielu pomogli. Akcja na Scarif uratowała biliony istnień.  
     — Ale nie Alderaan.  
     Prawda, kurwa. Czysta prawda. Cassian przywykł wszakże do myślenia w kategoriach dopuszczalnych strat. Nawet jeśli straty, które teraz musi szacować, jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu były nie tyle „niedopuszczalne”, ile „niewyobrażalne”.  
     — Za to całą resztę galaktyki. To chyba też jest coś warte. Nie zawsze mamy ten komfort wybierania między wszystkim albo niczym. Zwykle się nie da.  
     — Po pierwsze: nie pouczaj mnie — w głosie Jyn brzmi dawny żar, jakby ostatnie parę dni pozwoliło jej wreszcie... nie dojść do siebie, ale podejść w tym kierunku. — Po drugie: masz rację. Wszystko albo nic, bzdura. Nigdy nie ma tak prosto. I tak prosto, że tylko Imperium albo Rebelia, też nie ma. Nie ma tylko walka albo podporządkowanie się. Uratowaliśmy pół galaktyki, Cassian. Widzieliśmy... — tutaj na chwilę wraca załamanie, jednak Jyn tylko nabiera oddechu, mówi szybko, jakby chciała je przeskoczyć, przelecieć (to przepaść, myśli Cassian, przepaść w duszy) — ...straszne rzeczy. Możemy nie chcieć dalej niszczyć i to wcale nie jest dezercja. Możemy wybrać inną drogę oporu. Po prostu zmienić jednostkę. Przenieść się do szpitali. Albo kuchni polowych — kończy z wymuszonym uśmiechem.  
     Andor kompletnie nie wie, co odpowiedzieć. Nawet nie, że się nie zgadza – Jyn zdecydowanie zrobiła więcej, niż początkowo miała. Jyn nie należała do Sojuszu. Może być zmęczona, może chcieć tego... „przeniesienia”. Niezależne szkoły, przekazujące wiedzę o Republice, Jedi i zbrodniach Imperatora, naprawdę są potrzebne. Ubodzy naprawdę potrzebują wsparcia. Sieroty i uchodźcy – schronienia. Jest wiele spraw wartych walki w tym wszechświecie.  
     Ale Cassian należy do Rebelii całe życie, zawsze na jakimś froncie. Zawsze z bronią w ręku. I nie jest zmęczony, sądzi, nie chce żadnych przeniesień, chce jak najszybciej wydostać od Farsara ocenę pozytywną, wrócić do akcji.  
     A jeśli będzie musiał się z tego powodu rozstać z Jyn? Cóż, poświęcał już rzeczy znacznie ważniejsze.  
     Nawet jeśli nie droższe, dodaje w duchu i sam się dziwi tej myśli, dziwi kompletnie.  
       
  
  
Potem, kiedy Farsara uzna najwyraźniej, że są już dostatecznie funkcyjni, bo poinformuje, że lecą do nowej bazy, kiedy Cassian powie „jasne”, a Jyn powie „ja spasuję” i zaraz doda „nawet nie próbujcie mnie zabijać, nawet się, szlag by was, nie ważcie, uprzejmie donoszę, że zostaję tutaj, znalazłam podziemną organizację wychowawczą i nawet się nie ważcie” – o, ten sentyment Cassian podzielał, tego sentymentu będzie w tej nowej bazie bronił – kiedy Farsara po prostu skinie głową, kiedy Andor spróbuje powiedzieć „żegnaj”, potem Jyn powie mu, że ma natychmiast skończyć te melodramaty.  
     — A ty ciągle w tym systemie dwójkowym. Nic dziwnego, że tak dobrze dogadujesz się z droidami. Żadne tam „żegnaj”. Do zobaczenia.  
       
  
       
A kiedy pułkownik Cassian Andor, odznaczony wszystkim, czymkolwiek Rebelia odznaczać mogła, schodzi na płytę lądowiska, szuka wzrokiem ciemnowłosej dziewczyny otoczonej gromadką dzieciaków gatunków wszelakich – szuka i znajduje – na Naboo nie uprzątnięto jeszcze gruzu po obalonych pomnikach.


End file.
